


Surprise

by Stranger_Dreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, first one shot, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Dreams/pseuds/Stranger_Dreams
Summary: John and Sherlock together in the kitchen during one of the few non raining days in London. (First One Shot)





	Surprise

It was one of the few nice days London has through out the year. Families were out playing in parks, enjoying the weather while it lasted. John was on his way back from the grocers to the flat he shared with Sherlock. Walking up the steps into their shared space John paused for a moment and listened. Nothing, no noise at all from inside the flat. There always is some sort of noise, whether its the telly, gunshots, or Sherlock talking to himself or playing his violin. John rushed into the flat alarmed and almost dropped the groceries in shock at what he saw.

Sherlock had tidied up the flat some and was in the kitchen making something at the stove, wrapped in a sheet again. "What are you doing? Another science experiment, wearing just a sheet? Really" said an exasperated John who was putting down the bags. "Not an experiment John, a treat. And the sheet is part of this anyways" Sherlock replied, looking over at John and smirking. "How can you wearing only a sheet while cooking be part of this or anything?" John walked over. Sherlock stopped what he was doing, took the pan off the burner, pulled John closer and slowly let the sheet fall. John started speaking again "This isn't making sense, tell me-" Sherlock dipped his hand in the pan and on his finger was warm milk chocolate.

He dragged his chocolate cover finger over John's lips to shut him up. Sherlock licked the remaining thick substance off his finger while looking him in the eye. Johns eyes widened and parted his mouth in shock. His pink tounge darted out and tasted the chcolate on his lips. Sherlock frowned at him "You aren't supposed to do that, I am" and he closed the distance between them and gently licked the chocolate off. Johns mouth opened more in surprise and then he grinned. He grabbed Sherlock tightly and pushed him against the counter and said "Two can play at that", reaching into the chocolate himself, he drew a line down Sherlocks chest. John made eye contact and slowly started licking down Sherlocks chest but stopped above his pants. Sherlock made a distressed sound and shifted trying to get more contact. John smirked at him while saying "Why don't we take this to the bedroom". Moving quickly, Sherlock pulled towards their shared room while trying to pull Johns clothes off, he couldn't move fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! This was my first story, so any helpful critiques are welcomed. Any misspellings, please tell me, I tried to get them all but I probably missed some. If the format is weird, I apologize as I wrote it on my tablet. Thanks, StrangerDreams


End file.
